elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Druadach Redoubt
Background Druadach Redoubt is a Forsworn camp located in the Druadac Mountains of The Reach. The Redoubt consists of a small riverside camp outside and a large cave built into the cliffside. Two Forsworn guard the cave entrance at the top of the path leading upwards. Druadach Redoubt Cave The cave consists of a single large cavern that has an opening in the ceiling allowing enough sunlight for trees and other plants. The cave has been turned into the main living area for the Forsworn and has several crafting facilities. There is also a garden with Potato Plants. Oddly, there is a goat here that will run up to the Dragonborn and attempt to fight the Forsworn. This goat will follow the Dragonborn around, but only in the cave. Related Quests *This is a possible location to find Logrolf the Willful, for the Daedric quest The House of Horrors. *Possible location for a Fetch Me That Book! radiant quest. *Possible location for Meridia's Beacon in The Break of Dawn. *If the Dragonborn aids Madanach during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, all Forsworn here will be friendly. *Possible location of the Forsworn leader Jarl Igmund of the Reach wants killed. Facilities *Forge *Anvil *Tanning Rack *Cooking Spit *Wood Chopping Block *Grindstones *Grain Mill *Small Harvesting area Notable Loot *Two Quicksilver Ore Veins *Light Armor Skill Book: The Rear Guard on a shelf. *Chest in the Briarheart's tent containing valuable loot and possible location for Hjalti's Sword or Lisbet's Dibella Statue. Enemies/Occupants This is a list of all the possible enemies and occupants located at Druadach Redoubt: *Forsworn *Forsworn Ravager *Forsworn Briarheart *Forsworn Pillager *Forsworn Forager *Forsworn Looter Trivia *On a table in the rear of the cave is a Reachmen Map which will disappear off the table once activated, but it will not appear in the player's inventory. Upon interacting with the Reachmen Map the location of most Forsworn camps will be added to the player's map. *There is an unlocked cage on the highest level inside the cave, with a dead bandit lying nearby to the right in some bushes. The dead bandit is searchable for minor loot. *If the Dragonborn helped Madanach during No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, all the Forsworn NPCs in Druadach Redoubt will be friendly towards the player. *When doing the bounty of killing the leader of Druadach Redoubt, if the Forsworn are not hostile and only the targeted leader is killed, no one else will be hostile. An easy way to kill him is by pickpocketing his briar heart, killing him instantly. *Even if the Forsworn outside are not hostile, they still remain hostile toward animal companions like Shadowmere, Frost, Barbas, Vigilance and Meeko. This can be fixed by killing the two forsworn that attack, they will not become hostile towards the player and neither will any inside the cave. *As with other locations/NPC's, if the Forsworn are friendly, the female Forsworn at the rear end of the cave approaches and asks 'you dropped some armor there, do you mind if I... take it?', if one drops an item of apparel. *This forsworn camp can be a potential second home for the player after completing the Cidhna Mine Quest as all the hay piles in here are available for sleeping in, it is stocked with lots of food but any containers respawn their contents and are not safe for long term storage. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations